


Newtmas/Dylmas One Shots

by madasanickfury



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gally's actually quite nice, In the Maze, M/M, Maybe some angst, More Fluff, Newt doesn't die, Soulmates, The other characters are background, characters, dylmas - Freeform, maze, newtmas - Freeform, out the maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I recently watched the Scorch Trials (ps I really don't like the way they've portrayed cranks THEY ARE NOT LITERAL ZOMBIES!!) I've also read all the books and I'm now completely and utterly shipping the ship that is Newtmas, plus what a bonus that it basically sounds like TMR version of Christmas. Multiple little scenarios have popped into my head while scrolling through the Newtmas tag on AO3, Tumblr and Pinterest, I have decided to write them all down. Some may be drabbles, others may be lengthy one-shots and some may be in more than one part. But these will be Newtmas one-shots (focusing on TMR universe) and Dylmas one-shots (focusing on the actors). Most other characters will be background characters, and they won't all be in every one-shot.

That being said...just enjoy.


	2. Thank God, Tommy (Newtmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's death scene 're-imagined' - Basically he does not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was inspired by a Tumblr post, which I can no longer find, but it was about Newt being Thomas' third trial, because both Thomas and Minho had the chips WCKD were controlling them with removed, but Newt didn't. Basically the theory was that Newt was actually immune and was being controlled by WCKD to make him act like a crank and believe he was infected, and Thomas' third test was to realise that Newt wasn't a crank, he was just being controlled. I like this theory...screw you James Dashner.
> 
> Some parts copied exactly from TDC, others paraphrased, others completely my own.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here and asking me to leave with you. A lot of bloody nerve. The sight of you makes me sick."

Thomas was stunned silent. Nothing anyone had ever said had hurt so much. Nothing.

"Newt, come on. Let's just leave."

"Leave me alone. I'm better off here."

"Newt..."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. This isn't me. I'm so sorry."

"That sounds like the Newt I know. Thomas, grab him and let’s go," Minho cried.

"I can't go with you, don't you understand. I could hurt you!" Newt had tears glazing his eyes.  _Please understand this, Tommy, this really isn't me. I don't know what's happening._

Thomas saw how much that they were hurting Newt, and he couldn't handle the sadness in the Brit's eyes. Obviously Thomas had failed him somehow, he didn't know how quite yet, but he obviously had. He merely just dragged Minho away from Newt, despite his protests.

"Hey! They giving you trouble?" One of the cranks came up.

"They were just leaving."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well they were."

"Oh but I haven't used violence in a while," the crank said, shortly before delivering a painful punch to Thomas gut.

"No. Stop! Stop it."

Newt was holding them back, grabbing fists trying to make them stop. No matter what was happening to him, he was always going to be sure of one thing: he was never going to let anything or anyone hurt his Tommy. 

It gave Thomas a chance to get up, for Minho to take him and start running. Newt couldn't help but shed a few tears, those were his friends. They were running away  _from him_. The cheers and jeers from the crank crowd died down, with a few last cries of 'good riddance' and 'goddamn 'munies'. Tommy and Minho weren't just 'munies, they were his friends, through thick and thin.

**_ Good job, Newt. Phase 1 complete. _ **

A voice ran through his head, a voice he didn't recognise.

**_ Third test in motion. _ **

Meanwhile Thomas and Minho had made it safely to the Berg where Jorge and Brenda were waiting. Minho stopped to answer their questions. Thomas didn't, he went straight to the bunk Newt had been sleeping in. He cried, for the first time since Chuck died Thomas bawled his eyes out. Newt was so much more than just the 'glue' to everyone, and so much more than just a friend to Thomas. Newt was the first person to show that he actually cared for Thomas as a person, and not as a way out. Thomas felt himself feeling different around the blonde, not too sure of what it was, but he felt it. Like he couldn't be apart from Newt. Like he couldn't watch his friend, or more, turn into a crank. Like he would do absolutely anything to keep him safe.

Thomas rolled over and heard a crinkle. Newt's note. In a scramble Thomas opened it. What was written on it made him cry even more, he felt like he was breaking completely. Minho came rushing in, hearing Thomas' cries. He hugged him, saying that Thomas was OK, that he had to break down at some point it was healthy to keep it bottled up. Eventually Tom fell asleep, and Minho saw a corner of the paper that had dropped to the floor. Thinking this was what had made Tom cry like this he opened it. And there in the familiar crawly handwriting was something he'd never thought Newt would ever write.

'Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me.'

Minho felt a few tears shed. If Newt was going to die, he was going to die with his friends, not those cranks. And he was going to make sure of it, even if they died trying.

"Thomas! Thomas!" He was shook awake early the next morning with Minho hovering over him.

"What? What's going on?"

"We're breaking Newt out."

"He wants to be left alone."

"Yeah, but if he is a crank, then I want him to die with his friends, not other psycho's."

"Alright."

They didn't even need to go into the Crank Palace, nowhere near it in fact, as Newt was slowly making his way to Bertha, alone. No other cranks. The two boys had hope, just a little, but that's enough when you love someone right?

"Newt? It's Minho and Thomas, Tommy, remember?"

"Jesus Minho, you were here yesterday. I remember. I just, I came to say I don't feel like a Crank yet, so maybe, just maybe I can stay with you guys a while. Make my last day's happy."

"But you were so angry yesterday."

"Angry at Tommy, yeah. But I shouldn't have been, I don't even know why I was. It comes in bursts, that's the only symptom I've had. Along with voices but I heard those before."

"Good that. I think I'll leave you two shanks alone," Minho smiled.

Minho wasn't stupid, he'd known about the connection between Newt and Thomas, knew that they felt more than friends towards each other. He wasn't interested in being the third wheel, no chance was that happening.

Newt was standing there with Thomas, unaware of what to think.

**_ Newt, this is the boy who put you in the Glade, the boy who took away your memories, your family, your happiness! _ **

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not? You've ruined everything else, why did you have to ruin this. You can't do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you! I always hated you!" Newt spat. Only it wasn't what he was thinking. _Tommy, I don't mean that. Please, I don't have control over what I'm saying._

_ He doesn't mean it _ . Thomas thought. "Newt..."

"It was all your fault. You could've stopped them when the first creators died," Newt started fighting the voice in his head. "I'm sorry, Tommy, that honestly wasn't me. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't control it."

"Newt just calm down. Ok, everything's alright. Everything's good."

**_ He watched you try to kill yourself. He watched you climb, he watched you jump. He sat back and did nothing. _ **

"I hate you, Tommy." _No, I don't._ "Did I ever tell you how I got this limp? I don't think I did. I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up the wall and jumped. And you watched, you watched it happen from your cosy little desk job in WICKED and you did nothing!"

"Wait, Newt. I never told you I watched it happen, you wouldn't know unless..."

"Kill me, Thomas. Make amends for what you did. Kill me!" No, don't. Please.

"Newt, I can't."

"KILL ME!" And then Newts eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy, please."

Please, Tommy, please understand. This really isn't me. Please don't kill me. Please.

"I won't kill you. You couldn't have known that I watched you try to kill yourself, unless you were really there. And you weren't. You still have the Swipe in your brain, so come with me, we'll get it taken out. You won't hear the voices anymore."

**_ Kill him, Newt. Do to him, what he should have done to you, three times now. KILL HIM! _ **

Newt leapt for Thomas before he could control what was happening. But then Newt felt himself slowly slipping away. Thomas had pushed his pressure point just hard enough to knock him out.

"Thank you," he whispered before he was out cold.

Thomas carried him to Bertha, where Minho was waiting.

"Did he die? Damn did I miss it?"

"No, we're taking him to Hans, then we're going to get his immunity tested."

"What?"

"Just trust me on this. If I'm right, we're going to end up 10 times happier."

And so it was done. They flew back into the city, grabbed Hans, put Newt through the process of getting his Swipe removed, meaning all of his memories came back. As they left they asked the guards to check Newt.

IMMUNE.

Newt was immune, still unconscious thanks to sedatives. But Immune. Thomas stayed with Newt until he woke up.

"Hey, Newt, hey. How're you doing buddy?" he whispered as Newt's eyes flickered open.

"I'm doing alright, I guess. All my memories are back, makes it harder to deal with the people I've lost now, but I'm alright."

"Good news, you're immune."

"Good that."

"Mind telling me what the voices in your head were saying?"

"Oh, um, the first one was about Phase 1, and third trials, that was back at the Crank Palace. The second time was in the vast open desert, they were telling me you made me unhappy, you ruined my life, that I should kill you. They made me do stuff I didn't want to do."

"It was the Swipe. I was right. I had a feeling, a gut feeling at the start. You kept saying it wasn't you that you didn't understand what was happening. From what I've seen a Crank accepts that they're going, you know. You acted like you were being possessed. I guess you were by the way, WICKED were controlling you by using the Swipe."

"I didn't mean any of what I said, Tommy. I don't hate you. Could never hate you."

"You were right about one thing? I did watch you try to kill yourself. But I didn't sit and do nothing. No I was screaming and shouting, begging them to use the Swipe to stop you from doing it. The only time I'd condoned use of the Swipe. But I begged and begged. They said it was good, that it was a variable. I think that's when I decided I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. I had to stop them, or at the very least make you happy again."

"You did, do. You do make me so happy, Tommy. I could never ask for anything else."

This is the part where Newt got lost in Thomas' eyes. He remembers emotions and feelings, he remembers love. And he knew from his memories that he loved Thomas. He also knew that Thomas was the best friend he'd always had a vague memory of, maybe that's why he couldn't forget him, why he had an instant connection with Tommy in the Maze, he'd always loved Thomas. Always would.

Thomas started leaning in, he loved Newt, truly deeply. He remembered befriending Newt as little kids, when they first arrived at WICKED. He remembered them growing up, running around the place. He remembered feeling weird about Newt. He remembered falling in love with him. He remembered what it felt like to watch the love of his life, who didn't remember him, try to kill himself. When no-one helped. He remembered promising never to let that happen. He remembered loving Newt.

With that their lips touched, they were finally kissing. A moment of peace and remembrance between the two.

"Glad to hear the slinthead's awake and kicking!" Minho wolf whistled.

And boom goes the peace. Newt pulled away but buried his face into Thomas' chest.

"Now don't let me stop you. I was just going to say we're here, we're ready to bust these kids out."

And so they did. They tried to save 500 kids, only saved 200. Chancellor Paige helped them through the Flat Trans to the safe haven. Everything was waiting for them, food, cattle, hospitals, supplies. There had to be another world to help them out here. This couldn't be the complete end game. For now the remaining Gladers didn't care. They were finally safe. They ran around choosing housings and rooms. Newt and Thomas didn't, they walked calmly, hand in hand, to the cutest little house. They kissed when they got inside. This was their new beginning.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-read the whole 'Please, Tommy, please.' It was hard enough the first time.


	3. Interviews (Dylmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the première of The Scorch Trials the boys had so many interviews within a day they both feel like sleeping for a week. They're so tired that sometimes they completely forget about the cameras on them, and Kaya takes the opportunity to sort of 'out' the boys who had been dating since about 2 months into film The Maze Runner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' POV. Established relationship.

They set us down on a sofa. Ki, myself, Dylan, Kaya and Dext. I was so tempted to rest my head on Dyl's shoulder, but I knew I couldn't. We weren't out yet. Not because we weren't allowed, but because we felt less presure and had the oppurtunity to be us, the real us, not 'playing it up for the cameras to widen our fanbase and boost publicity' us. Our friends and families knew, of course they did. But to be fair they were getting to the point of not understanding why we hadn't come out yet.

"Hey baby, this is surprisingly our only interview today. We can then go back to our room and Netflix and literally chill," Dylan whispered before any mics or cameras were turned on.

"God, I'm with you there."

The interview started with mainly plain questions like 'how was filming?' or 'do all the cast get along?' Professional questions. I was getting bored and I'm pretty sure the others could tell. I started daydreaming, to other interviews where Dyl and I were more open with the relationship, we probably looked more like a bromance. Like the one for Clevver, I think it was, when he was falling and I leaned into him to stop it. Or times where I've had to snap him out of daydreaming and vice versa. Like now.

I was brought back with a sharp nudge to the ribs from both Dylan and Ki. The others noticed my daydream, and Kaya had a smirk, I didn't like where this was going.

"So we've actually got a game of who's more likely to...lined up for you guys. Ready?"

"Yeah, bring it on."

**Who is most likely to be found at craft services?**

They all quickly pointed at me. Kaya and Dext said 'Thomas' in sync.

"Without a doubt," Dext smiled.

"I was going to say you, Dext."

"No. Catering, yes. But craft, no."

"We kept losing Thomas and he was just standing at craft services, drinking tea. And Dylan would panic about not being able to find him," Kaya smirked.

**Oh, really? bit of a bromance or romance? Since both of you have announced you're bisexual.**

"It was mainly because pretty much every scene had Newt in. Ki, Tommy and myself were on set everyday, it got pretty tiring. No wonder he needed tea. He's the only one who drinks the bloody stuff," Dylan diverted the answer.

"I drank it, too. Also he's clearly rubbing off on you, Dylan. I've never heard and American say bloody before. Sounds weird," Kaya smiled innocently.

She didn't bring up anything else to do with Dylan and I until the fourth question.

**Who takes the longest to get ready?**

"Oh me," I laughed raising my hand.

"Yeah, definitely," Ki agreed.

"Dext takes longer for going out."

"Yeah, my sneakers gotta match my jacket."

"Thomas takes longer in general. Especially when going out with Dyl," another smirk.

**Nights on the town. Looking for a possible relationship? Who is most likely to be late to set?**

"Again definitely me. I sleep in a lot."

"He once said that he'd want the power to stop time so he could sleep in," Dylan smiled at me.

"I did."

The questions continued and I just got more tired as the interview went on. The others noticed, I stopped answering questions and then I started practically falling asleep on Dyl's shoulder. Dylan was also getting sleepy, I could literally see his eyes closing slowly. I had to keep nudging him to make sure he stayed awake. We sort of drifted through the rest of the questions, not really paying attention to the questions, but Kaya was starting to look more and more evil.

**Who is most likely to give relationship advice?**

"Me? No, probably not," Dext considered. "Maybe Kaya."

"Well Ki Hong's married. And these two might as well be," Kaya motioned towards Dylan and I, which woke us up pretty quickly.

**Oh, do explain.**

Kaya looked towards Dylan and I as if to say 'am I pushing too far?' We looked at each other and smiled widely, time to 'come out' after everyone asking us to, maybe this was a good way to do it. We nodded towards Kaya.

"Well when you've been dating someone for nearly 2 years and living with them for 1 and a half of those years you do tend to act like you are married."

**So Dylan and Thomas are dating?**

"Yeah, that's an exclusive as well," I started to become more interested again.

"As much as I enjoyed keeping it a secret it does feel good to have it out in the open," Dylan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer.

**Why did you two keep it a secret?**

"It wasn't so much hiding as it was just not saying it," I answered.

"Yeah, we didn't intend for it to stay a secret, we were intending on telling people. But then people started assuming and our friends and family knew so we figured it wasn't really the public's business. People always assumed, they just so happened to be right."

**Well that's all we have time for, but I assume you guys are going to be particularly busy after this gets posted.**

"Didn't think about that."

**Congrats on the film. Have fun filming the next one, and good luck to you all.**

Dylan and I walked hand in hand back to our hotel room. We quickly changed into comfy clothes before switching on Netflix on the TV.  Benefits of being famous, Netflix in hotels with the hotel account. We had literally just sat down and started watching The Avengers when Dylan's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah? OK." Dylan set his phone on the table before putting it on loud speaker.

"Hi guys. You know how you were supposed to have a break from interviews?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now you don't. So many people want to do interviews with you about 'Dylmas'. I'm not going to make you two do them all obviously. But you do have one first thing tomorrow morning."

"OK. Thanks."

Dylan hung up and then pushed me down on the sofa.

"We're going to be so tired for all of these interviews. You know they'll ask the same questions."

He didn't reply but instead just kissed me.

"Worth it."


End file.
